The Demon's Path
by Little J owo
Summary: Izaya is a demon hunter. But what will happen when he chases the wrong demon? AU. Some OCs included. Creative Writing assignment.


_They all need to die. They should never have lived in the first place. They are vile, despicable beings. The demons are the bane of my existence. _Izaya Orihara was a demon hunter. As in, he got paid to kill evil creatures not of this world. Normally one would feel remorse for taking the lives of so many things, but the demons were another story entirely. They killed off livestock and pets, along with humans. They were pure evil.

It was the year 23XX, and technology has made a slight breakthrough. There were no flying cars, and robots were rare, but things were much more eco friendly. The air was fresh and clean, as was the water. The sky was a blue so pale, it was almost white. But, demons got in the way of that as well.

Izaya was on one of his demon hunting missions, and this one was the worst yet. The demon he was hunting was the infamous Shizuo Heiwajima. He was well known for his silent nature, independent attitude, and brutal strength. He could lift houses from the ground, even though he was small, perhaps 140 pounds at the most. He also had a lion's blonde mane, a spiked collar, and pointed ears. He somewhat resembled an elf.

Izaya was having a lot of trouble with him. Shizuo was quite fast, and Izaya was having a hard time keeping up. He tried many things, such as poison smoke bombs, throwing knives, and even asking him to "please wait so I can interrupt your respiratory patterns". Nothing seemed to work, and Izaya was growing frustrated.

And, suddenly, Shizuo was gone. He vanished into thin air. Izaya looked around frantically, but all he could see was tall grass, lavender, and the occasional tree. He cautiously walked in the general direction that Shizuo disappeared into, and was shocked when he found himself falling. He cried out, and tried to find something to grab on to. But, there was only air wherever he reached. Izaya started to panic.

_I can't be killed by a mere demon's trick. Shame would befall what is left of my family! I can't do that to Mairu and Kururi._

Mairu and Kururi were Izaya's little sisters, who were twins. They were demon hunters in training. Mairu was very loud and obnoxious, and was great with almost any bladed weapon. Kururi was the quieter of the two, and specialized in traps, tricks, and ailments. Both were quite smart, and both had Izaya's sadism.

As Izaya fell, he started to see a light. He couldn't help but laugh maniacally at the sight.

_Are the angels calling to me? No, it couldn't be. I'm falling, not rising. There is no God that hasn't abandoned me long ago. What is it, then-_

His thoughts were interrupted by his small body making an impact with the ground. Izaya lay there, dazed. A normal person would have been killed by the fall. But, all demon hunters have metaman technology built into their bodies, so Izaya was relatively unhurt. This also allowed him to run faster, become stronger, and remember nearly anything.

Izaya sat up and looked around, surveying the area. It turned out that the light from before came from a pool of beautiful, glowing water. There were giant rock walls that stretched toward a ceiling Izaya couldn't see. Then, he saw an even stranger sight.

A crowd of people surrounded Izaya. They all gave him curious looks and muttered quietly to one another. What were people doing so far underground? Assuming that's where he was, that is.

Upon closer inspection, the people around him were not truly people. They each had some kind of defining trait that made them inhuman. These were demons. And there were so many of them!

Panicked, Izaya protruded two long, black wires from his body and aimed them toward the never ending ceiling. After a moment they caught something, locking into whatever it was they grabbed onto. The wires then pulled back in, allowing Izaya to fly upwards with the momentum. He had to get out of here, or he may be eaten alive!

He could see the exit. He was almost there! If he escaped, he could tell his superiors about one of the two demon nests. He would definitely get a raise, and possibly an upgrade as well.

Then he fell. What happened? Did the cords snap? They couldn't have, they were strong enough to carry somebody two or three times his size.

Then, he realized that he was falling sideways. That shouldn't happen unless he was aiming at one of the walls, but he hadn't. What was happening now? Izaya looked behind him to see flowing red hair.

_Huh? But I have short, dark hair. This isn't mine. Whose is it?_ He strained his neck to look farther behind himself. There was a young boy holding onto him. He was quite feminine. He had large black wings that faded into shadow, and a long, mace-like tail. He was carrying Izaya somewhere.

"Let me go you damn monster! Where in the Hells are you taking me?" The redheaded boy only laughed.

"Foolish human, I am taking you to my father, the king of Second Hell." He laughed out loud. "I wonder what he'll do to a trespasser such as yourself!" _The king of Second Hell? Does that mean…This is the prince, Kinitsu?! _This could not be happening! Of all the…! What terrible luck!

Izaya flailed, but he could not escape. He was going to die. He just knew it. And it was going to be quite gruesome, if the king himself was going to kill him.

Soon enough, they arrived to a large throne, big enough for somebody the size of a house. In it sat a man with four large horns, and two humungous black wings. King Akuma. He was quite tall, but not enough to fit in the chair.

Without a word, the man gave Izaya a blazingly cold look before pointing at him with a sharp red nail. Izaya fell unconscious.

When Izaya woke up, he was strapped to a flat stone surface, and he was very drowsy. He must have been drugged somehow, and it sapped his strength. Over him stood a man with fluffy white hair and one horn, a halo, one demonic wing, and one angelic wing. He had a lion's tail and discolored eyes. Stitches ren over his neck and most of his fingers, as if he were a stuffed doll. He held a bloodied knife, looking down upon him.

"He is not fully human," the man said in a light monotone, "He seems to be full of some type of robotic technology." Izaya looked down at himself and stared in horror. He was torn wide open, blood flowing steadily from the wound, and revealing all the mechanical parts inside of him.

"What are you going to do, Hasami?" Izaya recognized the voice as Kinitsu's. This caused Izaya to lose all hope. Hasami was the king of First Hell, and was known to be quite insane, and a genius as well.

"Perhaps I could override the prefrontal cortex to affect his memory and thought processes, so as to make him understand us a little better." Drowsiness overtook Izaya once more and he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was Hasami leaning over him, aiming the knife to his head.

Years in the future, but not many, a deformed man could be seen walking through a meadow. His short raven hair was mussed and filthy. Tubes and wires protruded from his body. He held a leash that was attached to a blonde lion of a demon. They trampled on with a lurching gait, toward the center of human lands. Over the hills, one could see an army of monsters. This world was going to die to make room for the next. All humans were going to die. It was for the best. It was their fate.


End file.
